1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for reducing organic gas concentrations in a magnetic disk device and more particularly to the use of a heatsink, core and plate for allowing vaporized molecules to condense on the plate, which attracts and contains the vaporized particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various lubricants are used in the design of direct access storage devices (DASD). However, such lubricants often cause a condition referred to as "Stiction" in which the read/write head becomes temporarily attached (e.g., "sticks") to the magnetic disk.
Stiction is caused by the latent thermal vaporization of lubricants. More specifically, the lubricants vaporize during operation of the storage device and the vaporized molecules condense on operational surfaces of the storage device and ultimately form droplets. For example, droplets may form in areas of low pressure behind a flying read/write head. Upon powering down, the condensed droplets move in-between the flying head and the magnetic disk. The surface tension between the head and the disk causes the head to stick to the disk, which may damage the disk or head upon a subsequent activation of the storage device or prevent the disk from turning, making the DASD inoperative.
Conventional structures attempt to eliminate vaporized molecules from remaining on magnetic disk devices by providing filter meshes which are cooled to allow the organic gas modules to condense on the filter meshes. Other conventional devices utilize a cooled absorbing layer to allow the vaporized organic molecules to condense upon and be absorbed into the absorbing layer. The absorbed molecules then diffused through the absorbing layer and evaporate outside the direct access storage device.
Conventional structures also utilize external structures such as cooling fins and cooling liquids to cool the surface upon which the vaporized molecules can condense.
However, conventional structures require expensive, elaborate and power consuming cooling mechanisms to keep the filter or condensing plate cooler than the operating environment within the direct access storage device. Further, conventional structures which use passive fins require the addition of passages and other elaborate and expensive structures to permit condensation to occur close to the cooling fins.